forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Player's Guide to the Forgotten Realms Campaign
The Player’s Guide to the Forgotten Realms for 2nd Edition follows the journal entries of an adventuring company called The Seekers as they travel across the Realms seeking the Tear of Selûne using the staff of the Shard. In each chapter their quest takes them to a different part of the Realms. Sidebars in each chapter also give more background information on various locations, races, organizations, or other odds and ends. The book contains a few maps of cities and regions and one of the continent, but no hard statistics are given for anything. Sidebar List (page numbers in parentheses) ;Buildings * Boareskyr Bridge (48) * Candlekeep (59) * Darkhold (79) * High Horn (83) ;Cities & Towns * Arabel (86): Map (90), Key (91) * Baldurs Gate (53) * Beregost (61) * Easting (81) * Elturel (71) * Hluthvar (78) * Immersea (93): Map & Key (94) * Procampur (116) * Saerloon (104) * Scornubel (76): Map & Key (77) * Suzail (97): Map (98), Key (99) * Neverwinter (22) * Waterdeep (14) * Westgate (101: Map (103), Key (102) * Zhentil Keep (126) ;Regions * Aglarond (113) * Anauroch (45) * Battle of the Bones (31) * Cloak Wood (57) * Cormyr (84-85): Map (83) * The Dalelands (106): Map (107) * Damara (118) * Evermeet (23) * Evereska (44) * The Forgotten Forest (34) * Greycloak Hills (38) * The High Moor (26) * Hill of Lost Souls (28) * Impiltur (117) * The Lonely Moor (37) * Moonshae Islands (50-51) * Pirate Isles of the Inner Sea (110) * Sembia (105) * Thar (121) * The Underdark (120) * Vaasa (124) * The Wood of Sharp Teeth (67) ;Races * Dwarves (9) * Elves (7): Dark, Gold, Moon, Sea, Wild * Gnomes (6) * Goblin Races (20) * Half-elves (8): Drow, Gold, Moon, Sea, Wild * Halflings (10) * Humans (11) ;Organizations * Adventuring Companies (12-13): The Company of the Wolf, Halfling Inc., The Knights of Myth Drannor, Mane's Band, The Nine, The Savage Seven, The Swords of Leilon, The Valiant Warriors * The Harpers (50) * Mercenary Companies (54-55): Blacktalons Mercenary Company, Bloodaxe Mercenary Company, The Flaming Fist, Mindulgulph Mercenary Company, The Order of the Blue Boar * Merchant Companies (18-19): Dragoneye Dealing Coster, Highmoon Trading Coster, The Seven Suns Trading Coster, The Six Coffers Market Priakos, Surefeet Trademasters, Thousandheads Trading Coster, The Trail Lords, Trueshield Trading Priakos * The Red Wizards of Thay (114) * The Zhentarim (66) ;Miscellaneous * Ales & Beers of the Realms (72-73) * Breads of the Realms * Cheeses of the Realms (87-88) * Dethek Runes (100) * Druidic Circles (35) * Mages’ Sigils (62-63) * Religion in the Realms (16) * The Retreat (24) * Wines of the Realms (41-42) The Seekers * Bublim Barboast: Gnome Illusionist * Estra Starchild: Moon Elf Priestess of Selune * Furian Arcanus: Moon Half-Elf Mage and writer of the journal * Lorrick: Dwarf Warrior * Samkin Silvertooth: Halfling Thief * Trothgar: Human Ranger Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Works by Anthony Herring Category:Works by Jeff Grubb Category:Works by Karen S. Boomgarden Category:Works by Julia Martin Category:Works by Steven E. Schend Category:Works by J. Robert King Category:Works by Tim Beach Category:Published in 1993 Category:Sourcebooks